Sonic Underground Ending Chapter 1
by burtonfan422
Summary: When I was in college, I started watching Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons online. I found Sonic Underground and I was a little saddened that it never really got a proper ending. So, one summer while working at a Boy Scout camp, I wrote down my own ending. I got to share it with a friend at that camp, and he said I had to get it published. Now I share it with anyone willing to read it.
1. Chapter 1

There were no robots patrolling this particular hallway of Robotnik's fortress. So nothing would have heard a sawing sound from up above, and then seen a circular disk fall from the ceiling. Manic dropped from the ceiling, looked around and lightly chuckled at his how useful his thieving skills were on these missions, then waved his hand in a manner of saying, "this way." Sonic and Sonya clumsily tumbled down from the ceiling.

 _"_ Well, that could have been a whole lot smoother. I'm guessing grace has never been in your vocab, eh, Sonic Hedgehog?" said Sonya as she brushed dust and dirt from her clothing.

"We'll worry about that later sis right now we gotta find those blueprints our spies have told us about. If Robuttnik figures out how to robotocize all of Mobius with a flick of a switch, it'll be Bummer Majoris for sure!" replied Sonic. The siblings walked down the tunnel, until they came to a yellow room. Inside the room was Dr. Robotnik, his back towards the doorway.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Soon, I will be the complete ruler of all of Mobius, should've thought of this years ago, with the entire planet robotocized, I will not be troubled any more by those pathetic Freedom Fighters! Especially Queen Aleena and her brats! Oh, this is good, this is very good indeed!" he laughed before leaving the room, leaving a large sheet of paper on his desk. Manic pretended to waltz by himself, grabbed the paper and stuffed it into his knapsack.

"Well, now that we've nabbed the blueprints for the mondo death machine, let's get the heck outta here!" he said.

"Right in a Mobius-minute!" agreed Sonic.

"Why do I feel like this was too easy?" asked Sonya before Sonic grabbed her and Manic and zoomed out of the place, leaving behind a streak of green, blue and pink. Unbeknownst to the siblings, Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo were watching them on a screen steal those blueprints and run out of the building.

"Ha! Those fools! Little do they know those plans are a fake! And the rumors, made them up myself, because I knew they would come for it. Now, thanks to the tracking device I implanted, I will be able to find them and capture them while they're asleep! Oooh, that's good, that's very good indeed!" laughed Robotnik, gloating over his genius.

"Oh yes sir! Very good indeed sir!" agreed Sleet.

"Uh, does this mean I'll get to hold Sonya?" asked Dingo in his dimwitted voice.

"No, you impudent idiot! He's going to robotocize the three of them so they won't give us any further problems, and instead work for us!" shouted an exasperated Sleet.

"Right you are Sleet, then again, I may hold at least one of them for ransom so that their mother will come to the rescue, then I will have the complete Council of Four robotocized, and need not worry about that blasted prophecy! Oh, this is too good!" added Robotnik, his evil grin still worn on his face. He flipped a switch and they heard the hedgehogs voices over an intercom.

"I just got off with Cyrus, he's over at Sanctuary going over new security plans, says we can meet him there." they heard Sonic's voice.

"Great! I've been hoping to make another visit there!" said Manic excitedly.

"Well, as you say it brother, let's jelly and jam!" agreed Sonya.

"It's juice and jam! If you're gonna copy my lines, copy them right!" said an irritated Sonic.

"Well excuse me!" said Sonya in a rather peeved voice.

"Aw, Sonya, if only we could be near each other at this moment," said Dingo in a dreamy voice.

"Quiet you!" shouted Sleet.

"Hmmm, perhaps I can alter the plan to instead destroy Sanctuary, leaving all those precious children of the Freedom Fighters without a place to stay, and those dratted hedgehogs are going to lead me there! Why this is even better than I hoped!" said Robotnik, he was really enjoying himself now.

"Oh indeed sir, it is a brilliant plan sir!" Sleet agreed once more, he knew better than to ever argue with his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of Sanctuary, children were playing, having a great time, their laughter filling the air. Because they were outside, they were the first to see Sonic Underground's van pull up. As the band members came out, the children crowded all around them, the band in turn stopped to greet them, gave a few high fives, and when Sonic and Sonya managed to break free, Manic stayed behind. Cyrus rushed over to greet his friends.

"Well, looks like your brother's having a great time," he laughed.

"Yeah well, children seem to give him joy and he just enjoys being around them as much as they enjoy being around him," Sonya replied looking back upon her brother.

"Back when he was their age, he didn't get to have the kind of free time and opportunities they do, also he was being taught some pretty bad stuff. So I guess, for him, this is catching up," agreed Sonic as he handed the stolen blueprints over to Cyrus. He looked over the paper, shook his head and rolled it back up.

"No, most of the calculations are incorrect, the majority of the drawings are poor at best, and the writing is garbled gibberish. I'm sorry, but these are definitely not the blueprints for anything Robuttnik might have in mind," he replied with a solemn voice. Sonya and Sonic became wide-eyed at the remark.

"But the rumors we kept hearing! Robuttnik himself was gloating over this before we snatched it! How on earth could this be-wait? A fake?" asked an alarmed Sonic. That's right about when they heard screaming. Looking up, it was quite easy to see why. Swatbots suddenly appeared in the sky, sending fireballs down upon Sanctuary and the surrounding area. Sleet and Dingo's hovercraft was right behind them.

"Get the children outta here! My sibs and I will deal with these metal heads!" Manic ordered. As the resident Freedom Fighters rushed to get the children into the safety of the trees, Sonic Underground turned their medallions into the weapons/instruments. Sonic and Sonya constantly blasted at the Swatbots, while Manic, of course sent up giant boulders.

"I don't think we can hold them off much longer!" Sonya shouted. That was right about when a laser from one Swatbot singed off some of Sonic's quills.

"I say we retreat, like now!" she commanded. They turned their instruments back to medallions; Sonic grabbed Sonya by the wrist and zoomed into the thick brush of what is left of a nearby forest. Manic, meanwhile ran to the van and pulled his hoverboard out of an exterior compartment, right before the van was blasted.

"Catcha later dudes!" he yelled, putting his thumb to his nose and waving his fingers at the Swatbots before hightailing out. Right then, Sleet and Dingo's craft landed at the scorched remains of Sanctuary with a few Swatbots. Robotnik stepped out of the vehicle, shortly followed by his two bounty hunters.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Now those Freedom Fighters have no place to keep their children safe, and they will become lost, disorganized, and I will easily pick them off!" he laughed. Suddenly he saw some of Sonic's singed-off quills and picked them up.

"Hmmm, this day just keeps getting better and better!" he said with his evil grin upon his face. Sleet and Dingo looked at him confused.

Somewhere in another nearby forest, the Freedom Fighters had set up a quick camp. Bartlebee, Cyrus, Sonic and Sonya all stood around a campfire, where they were shortly joined by Manic.

"I took the liberty of making sure that all the children had been tucked in properly," he stated rather simply.

"Good, but how on Mobius did Robotnik know where to find us? Our van doesn't leave tracks and no one other than our fellow Freedom Fighters knows where Sanctuary is, or rather was?" Sonic replied, clearly trying to still stand in charge despite the bleakness of the situation.

"Wait, you don't suppose those phony plans you gave me were being tracked in some way, do you?" asked Cyrus, a twinge of alarm in his voice.

"Oh no! That must be it! So we did lead them there!" said a now horrified Manic.

"Do not feel so hard on yourself. Knowing Robotnik like I do, he is a very clever chap and would have fooled just about anyone with a trick like that. It is certainly something he would do, put a tracking device on a piece of paper that is," said Bartlebee, trying to be reassuring.

"Well, now that we've answered that question, let's try to answer this one; what are we going to do with the kids? We can't just have them stay out here with minimal protection! That is just so not cool!" said Sonic.

 _"_ Well, I think I might have an idea, but it might be a little crazy," said Sonya, raising a finger, a guilty-looking smile slowly etching upon her face.

Sometime later, the children of the Freedom Fighters were being moved onto the Floating Island. Those who were in charge of their safety were making sure that tents were being put up. The three hedgehog siblings were shaking hands constantly with Knuckles.

"Thanks again for doing this Knuckles, and on such short notice," said Sonic.

"Hey, no problem. You guys needed help, I knew my island would be a great (temporary) sanctuary, and besides, I just couldn't say no to Sonya," replied Knuckles.

"Oh, Knuckles, you're too kind," replied Sonya. She gently held his hand, and they look into each other's eyes. Her brothers sniggered into their hands.

 _"_ Sonya and Knuckles! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" they started singing.

 _"_ Do you two ever stop?!" she asked in an annoyed voice when she shook herself out of her trancelike state.

"No," her brothers replied in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotnik, Sleet, and Dingo standing in front of a vat with a strange bubbling grey liquid.

"I was beginning to think that I would never get to use this," said Robotnik with a cackle. He threw into the liquid Sonic's quill, a bit of black sackcloth and taking a needle, pricked his finger and let a drop of his own blood fall into the bubbly mess, then went over to a microphone.

"This all seems oh, so juicy sir!" said Sleet.

"Yes, it is juicy isn't it?" agreed Robotnik, talking into the microphone he said: "Sonic Underground bad! Queen Aleena, bad! Destroy them! Destroy the hedgehogs!" Out of the vat, crawled what looked like a dark, twisted version of Sonic with red streaks in its head needles. Robotnik walked over to it, while Sleet and Dingo shuddered in fear.

"Do you know who I am?" Robotnik asked the figure.

"Yes, you are my creator, and my master," the figure replied with its head held down.

"What is your purpose?" Robotnik asked.

"I will destroy the Sonic Underground."

"What is your name?"

"I am Shadow," the figure replied, he looked up revealing that he had red irises.

Back on the Floating Island, various tents had been set up, and a small hovercraft with the Sonic Underground symbol was presented to the band to make up for the lost van.

"Well, I guess this is where we say farewell," Sonya said to Knuckles.

"Yeah well, don't get mushy about it. You three still have a mission," Knuckles responded.

"Yeah, let's go teach Robuttnik a lesson he'll never forget!" agreed Sonic. A large shadow dawned upon the group. Everyone on the island looked up, and saw a large floating ship.

"Alright Knuckles, tell us if you have any idea where your friends are, or we'll blast-Oh wait, never mind, our scanners are picking them up. Sonic Underground! Give yourselves up or we'll destroy your new sanctuary! Hee hee hee!" they heard Sleet's voice ring out.

"Don't worry Sonya, we'll take it easy on you!" they then heard Dingo's voice say.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Sleet.

"Well, this could get worse," said Sonic.

"Manic, do you think you can use your hoverboard to get the four us up to that thing so we can maybe bring it down?" Knuckles asked.

"No problem!"

"Freedom Fighters! Hide the children in the caves and be prepared to fight at whatever cost!" Sonic ordered. Before they left, Cyrus gave the four of them headphones with which to communicate with. Manic and Sonic got on Manic's hoverboard, with Knuckles on Manic's shoulders, and Sonya on Sonic's. They hovered up to the side of the ship and Knuckles created a hole large enough for them to sneak in. The second they were able to get inside, Manic hid his hoverboard behind some panels.

"Okay, here's my plan, Sonya and I will deal with Sleet and Dingo, Manic, you and Knuckles see if you can get this hunk of metal to fall, call us when you're ready to leave so we can get out safely," Sonic instructed. Manic and Knuckles gave the thumbs up and the four separated. Eventually, Manic and Knuckles come to a room where there were various computers with a large cylindrical object glowing blue in the middle of the room.

"Think you can disable the ship here?" asked Knuckles.

"Piece of cake!" laughed Manic. He went over to one of the computers, tapping away and shortly after stepped away.

"There! I have set the ship to lose power in exactly half an hour, giving us enough time to pick up my sibs and get right outta here!" announced Manic proudly. Knuckles smiled, came close to laughing when a black streak sped by Manic, and presumably picked him up, because the second the streak was gone, so was Manic; Knuckles' eyes as they grew wider than normal.

"Oh no, no!" he shouted. Running after the black streak, he followed a series of red slashes in the ground. Eventually, he came to a hallway filled with prison cells on the walls. At the end of the hallway was a large prison cell with a laser shield covering the entrance. Inside the cell, Manic was battling a black hedgehog, by the time Knuckles reached them Manic had taken out his drums.

"I am Manic the Earthshaker!" he shouted. He beat his drums more violently than ever until a large crack formed in the ground, creating a hole in the wall and forced the hedgehog to jump out of the way.

"C'mon Manic! C'mon!" grunted Knuckles. The hedgehog was now leaning casually right next to the hole Manic made.

"Ha! If even you missed that this ship's still gonna go down! Sucker!" laughed Manic. The ship began to shake, and two poles fell down out of the hole.

"Well, well, thank you, my little green friend. I think you just saved me a whole bunch of trouble, said the dark hedgehog. He grabbed the poles and sped over to where Manic stood bewildered, and stabbed him through the left hip and right shoulder at opposite angles, pinning him to the wall. Manic screamed in pain.

"Nooooo!" shouted Knuckles.

"Get out of that, if you can! Thief!" shouted the dark hedgehog as he twisted the poles.

Manic simply whimpered, while Knuckles began to make a tunnel beneath the force field. Knuckles managed to come up just in time to see Shadow punch Manic in the stomach, with a running start from the other side of the room. Poor Manic grunted in pain.

"Hey, ya big bully! Ya wanna pick on someone! C'mon over here!" Knuckles shouted.

"And you are?" asked the black hedgehog.

"Your worst nightmare!" Knuckles growled.

"No, not even close," his opponent replied calmly. Knuckles ran toward him, but his opponent at the last second casually stepped aside, then grabbed Knuckles by the neck, forcing him to the wall.

"Now listen carefully. Your friend is in pain you can't possibly imagine. This ship probably will go down soon. And I've got bigger fish to fry than you. You've got two choices; Follow me or try to save him. Either way, you fail. I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, and I let you live. For however short a time that will be! Mwa ha ha!" said Shadow. He dropped Knuckles and zoomed out. Knuckles ran over to where Manic was pinned on the wall. Manic looked at him and with is left hand, called his drum set back to its medallion form.

"Knuckles, take my medallion, fill my place in the Sonic Underground. Tell Sonya and Sonic what happened," Manic asked him weakly. Place began to vibrate even more violently.

"Not on your life!" Knuckles grunted. He broke the ends of the poles sticking out of Manic's front side with his fists, gently pulled him off the wall and ran, carrying him lifeguard-style. While running, he tapped into his communicator.

"Sonya? Sonic? Do you read me? Guys? Do you read me?! Blast it!" He switched frequencies and said: "Cyrus? Can you read me?"

"Yeah, I read you loud and clear! Everything alright?! That ship looks like it's going to topple over any second!" Cyrus replied.

"Manic has been seriously injured! I'm getting him outta here! I can't contact Sonya or Sonic! I hope they're alright!" Knuckles replied.

"Okay, just get Manic out of there! I'll try and contact Sonya and Sonic! Over and out!" Cyrus replied in alarm. Knuckles came to the hole he made when first entering the ship and pulled out Manic's hoverboard with his feet, after igniting it, he looked over his shoulder.

"I do hope those two are alright," he said before getting off the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya and Sonic entered a control room with large windows; Sleet and Dingo were there.

"Greetings hedgehogs. You're just in time, for your demise!" snarled Sleet.

"I don't think so! Spin and win time!" replied Sonic as he and Sonya spun around looking like small blue and pink tornadoes.

"Oh ho ho! Nice try, but I'm already ahead of you!" laughed Sleet; he transformed Dingo into a whip. Started whipping it around, managing to grab Sonic. Sleet began to cackle as he looked upon his prize.

"You leave my brother alone!" shouted Sonya. She jumps-kicked Sleet right across the face, grabbing the Dingo whip and loosened Sonic. Suddenly, the ship started to shake, and Sleet dropped his transforming tool as he slid off, Sonya managed to grab it and used the Dingo-whip to grab onto something to prevent her from sliding too, unfortunately, her communicator was destroyed in the process. Sonic fell on the control panel hitting the side of his head where his communicator was, causing it to break as well, and also causing a cylindrical object to rise from the floor, Sleet fell into it, and by the time he was able to regain his footing, it was too late, the cylindrical object was now too high for him to climb out of.

"Noooo!" he shouted before a variety of electrical sounds began to emit from his prison; the cylinder opened and a roboticized Sleet stepped out.

"Priority one Hedgehogs!" the Robo-Sleet announced before sliding further away. He hit the wall, broke apart, and collapsed to the ground. The ship became level enough for the hedgehogs to stand up properly. Sonya turned the Dingo-whip into a Dingo-belt, and put it on.

You, my nasty friend, might come in handy later, plus, this does look kinda trendy," she said.

"Ah Sonya, at last we are together," answered Dingo dreamily. Sonya and Sonic made a nasty gagging noise.

"Now that's over, we best pick up Knuckles and Manic and get ourselves outta here!" said Sonic.

"Awww, that is so sweet! I hate sweet!" someone said. Sonic and Sonya turned around and saw in the doorway a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, leaning on the side.

"Hi, Shadow!" said Dingo stupidly.

"Shut up Dingo! Now here's the scoop, this ship is about to fall over any second, so you should hurry with whatever you're planning to do. Your brother's dying to see you!" Shadow shouted in an angry tone. He spun into a ball, rocketed out the window, right as the ship did tip over, onceSonya and Sonic rushed over to the shattered glass, Shadow was already gone. They saw the Floating Island getting smaller; in addition they saw a figure riding Manic's hoverboard.

"Any bright ideas?" asked Sonic.

"Why yes, actually!" said Sonya. She took off her Dingo-belt and turned him into a Dingo rocket. She and Sonic grabbed either side of him.

"Think you can fly us out of here and back to the Floating Island?" she asked him.

"No problem!" Dingo answered as he ignited himself. They sky rocketed out of the ship just before it disappeared into the clouds and flew up to the Floating Island. They crash landed, Sonya brushed herself and turned Dingo back into a belt.

"Another happy landing!" she stated sarcastically. She took the Dingo-belt and clipped it back on her waist as Bartlebee rushes over.

"Oh my! I am sorry to tell this to you but your brother, who I know you love very much, has been mortally wounded and is now in the medic tent!" he told them with panic in his voice.

Sonya and Sonic grew wide-eyed and rushed past Bartlebee. Upon entering the medical tent, they saw Manic lying on a hospital cot, being attended to by various doctors. Knuckles was simply standing there, depressed.

"What happened?" Sonya and Sonic asked in unison.

"We were attacked by a black hedgehog who called himself Shadow, he hurt Manic, but did nothing more than threaten me. Oh, and Sonya, why are you wearing Dingo as a belt?" Knuckles replied.

"Consider him a hostage! So that's what Shadow meant when he said 'your brother's dying to see you!' said Sonya.

"And Sleet?" asked Knuckles. Sonic merely replies: "No." Knuckles nodded before leaving, and shortly after, the doctors left as well, leaving a bandaged Manic lying on his cot, coughing. Sonya and Sonic walked over to him, crying.

"Hey guys cough if I don't make it out of this cough tell Mom I said hi cough" he told them. He then practically flopped his head back and fell asleep. Sonya and Sonic let their tears fall and hugged each other comfortingly.

Meanwhile, in the libray of the Oracle of Delphi, the Oracle of Delphius and Queen Aleena were in the middle of a conversation. Aleena had her head down on the table, sobbing.

"I just don't know what to do! One of my children is hurt! And yet, I must remain as far from them as possible! Yet what kind of mother would I be considered for that! I just can't stand it!" she bawled. The Oracle gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to, my dear. I have read a change in the wind, and the stars have spoken. This was not in the prophecy, so circumstances must be changed. Go, it is time for you to reunite with your children," he told her. Aleena looked up, her eyes a little red from tears.

"Really? You're saying I can be there for them, now? Out of all times picked, now is the time?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, go be there for Manic, he needs you," the Oracle answered.

"Thank you, but first, I need to pick someone up," she replied standing up. The Oracle headed toward his bookshelf.

"Do as you feel is necessary, my friend, in the meantime, I must meditate on what is to come next," he replied with his back to her. He turned around, only to find that Aleena was already gone. He sighed sadly, and continued walking.

Athair, the great-grandfather of Knuckles was standing outside his cave, enjoying the last rays of the sunset. Suddenly, Queen Aleena joined him.

"Athair, my old friend!" she called.

"Ah, Queen Aleena, it is good to see you again!" he replied. They hugged, and he invited her inside, where they walked to a small table, he leaned on it.

"So, what can an old echidna do for you this lovely evening, my friend?" he asked her.

"I'm here to pick him up," she replied.

"Oh, you are?" Athair asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I am about to reunite with my children and I want him to be there when I do. Where is he?" Aleena continued.

Oh, he's up in his room, tinkering with machinery, he likes that," Athair replied. He led her to a small door littered with posters on it. He opened the door, loud rock music was playing, and various bits of machinery littered the floor.

"Hey little buddy! We've got company!" Athair called. A pair of pointy ears popped up from behind what looked like a fallen Swatbot.

"Queen Aleena?" asked a high-pitched voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the medic tent, late at night, Sonya and Sonic were sitting down right next to Manic's bed. Sonya had placed her Dingo-belt over the back of her chair and he was fast asleep. Sonic had two chilidogs with him, and he was currently munching on one. He finished it and miserably, started on the other but set it down.

"I just don't think I can finish this," he said glumly.

"Well, that's a first," observed a surprised Sonya.

"I'll take it, if you don't wanna eat it," offered Manic. Sonic handed the bitten chili-dog to Manic.

"Well, it's good that you want to eat, Manic," stated Sonic. Manic wolfed down the chilidog, burped, and in pain leaned forward, grasping his stomach, he happened to look in the direction of the tent entrance.

"Mom?" he asked, getting up. Sonya and Sonic were surprised. They shrugged and tried to get Manic to lie back down, but instead, he started to crawl out of bed.

"Mom!" he shouted again.

"Manic, you know you're not supposed to get out of bed!" Sonya scolded him. She and Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders, not looking in the direction he was looking; he simply struggled.

"Mom!"

"Whatever you're on must be making you hallucinate, Mom's not here, if she was, she would-" Sonic started to say but then he looked where Manic was looking; then, smiling, began to cry. Sonya followed suit. They saw their mother Queen Aleena, hood finally pulled down, as she stood there smiling at her children.

"M-mother?" asked Sonya.

"Yes, my children, it is me," Aleena answered. Her children came towards her, Manic with some difficulty.

"So, it's really you? You're not a hologram, or a robot are you? Please say it's you!" asked Sonic

"No tricks, but I understand your concern. It's me, now come give me a hug!" Aleena assured him. They all got in one great big group hug, tears streaking all of their faces. She then gave some special attention to Manic.

"When we found out what happened to you, the Oracle and I agreed that it was finally time for the four of us to be reunited; also I have someone who I think you will be very happy to see," she told him. She moved aside to reveal a two-tailed fox, with a bandanna and goggles around his forehead.

"Tails?" asked Manic, his eyes growing wide.

"Manic?" asked the fox before rushing to Manic and they gave each other a great big hug.

"Hold on! You two know each other?" asked Sonic.

"Know each other? I was about to take this little guy on as an apprentice before I met you guys! Oh Tails, I thought I'd never see you again!" said Manic, ruffling the hair on Tails' head.

"For awhile, I feared the same thing too, big brother," answered Tails. A few Freedom Fighters came into the tent, after hearing some sort of commotion. They gasped in astonishment at the sight of Queen Aleena.

"I think it's time we set a new plan in motion," she told them.

Another meeting was held at a circular table with Aleena, her children (Manic in a wheelchair and Sonya wearing her Dingo-belt again), Tails, Cyrus, Knuckles, Bartlebee and the other valued leaders of the Freedom Fighters.

"Here is what I propose; Most of the Freedom Fighters will put an attack on Dr. Robotnik's fortress while my children and I will sneak in. The attack must be convincing enough for Robotnik's Swatbots to be distracted, as we hedgehogs will be the ones going into the belly of the beast," Aleena told everyone.

"I'm having a thought here, if Robuttnik hasn't changed security codes, we might be able to use Dingo to get in without technically breaking in," suggested Sonya.

"Aw sure, you just have to put my eyes to the scanner and it should open for us," confirmed Dingo. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh, I don't think I have to remind everyone that I probably won't be able to come, so I think I will have to appoint someone to go in my place. Tails please come forward," said Manic. Everyone remained dead silent as Tails quietly walked toward Manic, who, unbelievably took off his medallion and placed it around Tail's neck.

"You will go with my family and help them with whatever they need you to do, you must do as they say, okay little buddy?" Manic asked him.

"Okay, big buddy," promised Tails, gently gripping Manic's hand. Knuckles walked over to Tails and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, and you take care of that medallion, there's more to it than meets the eye, I know," Knuckles assured him. Tails turned around to look at him.

"So you're Knuckles huh? Athair spoke fondly of you."

"Oh, really? He's never mentioned you," replied Knuckles in a surprised tone.

"I asked him not to," replied Aleena. In the days following, she, Tails, Sonya and Sonic traveled around Mobius, quickly getting recruits to help in the final battle against Dr. Robotnik. There was no shortage of volunteers from the friends the hedgehog siblings had made on their travels.

On the day of the battle, Sonic, Tails, and Sonya were helping to load a tank while Queen Aleena was reviewing battle plans with the generals. Knuckles, while pushing Manic's wheelchair, came up to the two young hedgehogs and the fox.

"We both really wish we could come, but, you know, our place is here," said Knuckles.

"Just be sure to give Robuttnik hell from us!" laughed Manic.

"We will!" the three of them promised. Then, as all the vehicles were getting to move out, Sonya, Sonic, and Tails half-heartedly waved farewell to Knuckles and Manic.


	6. Chapter 6

Outside of Robotnik's fortress, the various Freedom Fighters stood ready to fight. They knew that there was a chance that some of them would not make it out of this alive. But this was the very thing they had been waiting years for. Cyrus then stood in front of the army, facing them, he had volunteered to lead them into battle, despite his minimal combat experience.

"Alright everybody, remember, this is our chance to give the hedgehogs a chance to destroy the evil that has plagued our world for almost as long as most of us can remember! Remember, these guys are simple robots; they march in a straight line, giving us an advantage! We can think in ways they won't, catch them off guard. But no matter the outcome, let's just give them something to be remembered by! Who's with me, who's with the Royal Family?" he announced. Everyone cheered, even as the Swatbots started coming out of the fortress. Lasers were flying from both ends of the battle.

Meanwhile, at a different side of the fortress; Aleena, Sonic, Sonya, and Tails snuck up to a small door.

"This here's Dr. Robotnik's secret passageway, simply requires an eye scan just to get through!" Dingo told them, he was still being worn as a belt around Sonya's waist.

"I knew you might come in handy!" Sonya replied. She took off the Dingo-belt off, holding his face right in front of the scanner. The scanner checked Dingo's eyes and a green light flashed.

"Welcome Dingo," said a robotic voice as the door opened. Sonya put her belt back on as the four of them all snuck in, with the door closing behind them.

"Now might not be the most appropriate time, but Manic could've opened that door without the scanner in a Mobius-minute," said Tails.

"I still think using Dingo's the better option. I'm sure Manic would agree," replied Sonic.

They walked down a gray tunnel, dead silent, staying as close together as possible, until they came to a split in the trail.

"Y'know, if you really want, I can check both out in less than a Mobius-second," offered Sonic. Suddenly, Shadow practically flew out of the tunnel that went to the left.

"Pick one, Dr. Robotnik's waiting for ya, losers!" he laughed. He zoomed down the tunnel that went to the right.

"You guys take the one to the left! Shadow's mine!" Sonic ordered he sped right after Shadow. Tails started to fly in order to follow him, and pretty soon caught up with him.

"I'm coming with you Sonic!" he said. Sonic skidded to a halt.

"You can fly?" he asked. Tails landed right next to him.

"Yeah, just a little something I was born with," he replied. He and Sonic then simply walked next to each other. Sonic had wanted ask his new friend something, and it seemed as though now would be the best time to do so.

"Guess that's what having an extra tail will do to ya. So tell me, how is it that a guy like you came to hang with the crowd my brother was a part of?" he asked. Tails told him his rather tragic story.

"I was abandoned when I was about two. Manic found me while walking the streets, and brought me to Ferrell, who had been a father to abandoned street kids like us, and taught us to be thieves. By the time I was four, I started to show real talent, I was able to make quick get-aways because of my flying ability, and could easily sneak down chimneys.

Another thing that I became well adapted with was mechanics. I was the best at fixing our gadgets when they broke down, and when I found older machines, I had this way of making them work again, even if only for a little while. I even went as far as to make little boxcars out of scrap metal parts for me and the other kids my age.

Manic, watching me as I grew and learned seemed very impressed with my skills, and often treated me with special attention, like I was a little brother to him, more so than the other members of our 'family.' One night, I was sneaking through our hideout, planning to snatch something from the fridge, when I saw Manic talking to Ferrell, in front of the kitchen. I stopped and chose to listen. What he said probably changed my life forever. He said that he would like to take me on as an apprentice.

Now Manic was a model student, we all looked up to him, and the fact he wanted me, as an apprentice was the greatest honor. A few days later, I was eight at the time, Ferrell came up to me and said on my ninth birthday, Manic would take me on as his apprentice, and I'd get to go on missions with him. I was so excited! Sadly, two weeks before what would've been my happiest birthday ever, Swatbots invaded our home. The last words I heard from Ferrell were; "Run kids, run!"

We ran in separate directions, I lost track of my friends, and was now completely alone. I wandered for some time, until I became hungry and attempted to steal an apple, but a hand caught my wrist. I looked up, and there was a hooded figure. She (there was no mistaking the girly voice) said; "You don't have to do that child." She paid the vendor who gave me a weird stare and we walked away. She asked where I had come from, and who had told me it was okay to steal.

I told her about where I grew up, and when I mentioned Manic, she covered my mouth and brought me to an alley. She pulled back her hood, and revealed that she was Queen Aleena, and Manic's mother! She told me about his siblings and why she separated the three of you. She then said that she would be happy to take me in, except that she'd be on the road too much. So, she brought me to Athair the old echidna, and he agreed to look after me, and for almost a year, he was my family, and the closest thing I ever had to a grandfather.

Sure, Aleena visited from time to time, but he was always there for me. He taught me right from wrong, and I never thought about stealing again. He gave me my own room, something I never had before. He allowed me to continue pursuing my love of mechanics, which meant a lot to me. Aleena promised that I'd get to see Manic again, and she kept her promise, and I also got to meet you and Sonya, and I guess that's how I ended up here, fighting for freedom on my hero's behalf."

"You good guys are so into sentimentality, makes me sick!" a sinister voice shouted from the ceiling. Sonic and Tails didn't have time to react before Shadow jumped in front of them.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our brother!" Sonic shouted.

"Our brother? I only see one hedgehog in front of me," Shadow replied in a sarcastic voice. Sonic brought Tails closer to his side.

"Manic was like a big brother to this guy, therefore, he's as much a little brother to me as he was to Manic!" he answered, Tails nodded, making sure he looked tough.

"You're really into that family stuff, huh? Well, I should tell you Dr. Robotnik made me by using some of your DNA so you and I are, in some way family sucker!" Shadow announced with a hideous smile on his face. Sonic and Tails stared at him wide-eyed, their jaws almost dropping to the floor.

"Well, I better get going! Catch me if you can, not!" Shadow laughed again before zooming further down the tunnel. Sonic and Tails ran and flew, respectively, as fast as they could to catch up with him. They eventually came to what looked like a prison with a lake running in front of them. Sonic braked before falling in, and backed up cautiously. He hated water.

He was suddenly pushed in. He landed in the water with a "splash!" He looked up in time to see Shadow laughing and Tails staring horrorstruck before sinking below the surface.

"Yeah, I know your weakness, loser! That's what comes with sharing DNA! Mwa ha ha! Have a nice, soggy nap! That's two down, two to go!" shouted Shadow. Tails stepped in his way.

"Ya'll hafta get by me first!" he said, his hands clenched in fists. Shadow simply shrugged.

"Okay, he said before tossing Tails into the lake, without effort. He started to glide away slowly.

"A child tries to defeat me? Don't make me laugh! Too late!" he laughed. Then he heard a whirly sound. He froze dead in his tracks and turned around to see Tails carrying Sonic as he flew above the water.

"Surprised? So was I," said Sonic, gasping for breath.

"You can fly? But that's impossible!" shouted Shadow.

"Not quite," replied Tails. Still with Sonic in tow, he flew over to Shadow, and Sonic held Shadow by the neck with his feet, Shadow struggled.

"If you have my DNA, and you have clearly shown you share my strengths, I bet anything you share my weaknesses too!" Sonic said with a satisfied smile. With a quick move, threw Shadow into the lake, where he landed with a satisfying: "Kerplunk!" Tails set him down.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that nuisance, what say we help my mom and sis?" Sonic asked his friend. Tails nodded and they zoomed out of the prison tunnel.

Sonya and Aleena were walking along a gray tunnel, until they entered Dr. Robotnik's throne room, where he was looking at the battle below, and his back to them.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"You mean you knew we were here?" Sonya replied in another question.

"Well, I'll confess when Shadow reported that the two he didn't harm (Yes, I know of the green one's fate.) were left on that ship as it went down I did my best not to get my hopes too high. But I waited, hoping that I would never have to deal with any of you hedgehogs again. When I saw all those Freedom Fighters gathered below my building, I knew that meant at least one of you had to still be alive. When I realized that they were waiting for me to make the first move, I guessed it was some distraction, but I went ahead and let them play their game; At the very least for my own amusement if nothing else," he said. He finally turned around, surprised to finally see Queen Aleena.

"Well, well, well, we meet again at last, Queen Aleena," he said.

"Your reign of tyranny has come to an end, Dr. Eggman!" she answered angrily.

"Eggman?" asked Sonya and Dingo at the same time.

"Yes that is my true name, just doesn't have the same sinister ring to it as Dr. Robotnik now, does it?" he confessed. Cackling, he took out what looks like a remote control, pressed a button and zapped Dingo to his regular form.

"Grab her Dingo!" Eggman ordered. Instinctively, Dingo grabbed Sonya by the shoulders. Aleena was horrorstruck as Sonya squirmed to get out of Dingo's grasp.

"Oh don't bother using your super-strength girl. I gave Dingo here an extra boost of density, making it impossible for you to get out. All thanks to Sleet, he made me an extra transformer in case I would have any need for it! And now, you're going to get robotocized! Mwa ha ha!" Eggman gloated.

"No, please don't hurt Sonya, take me instead!" Aleena begged. Suddenly, the robotocized forms of Uncle Chuck and Cyrus' father came in and grabbed her by the arms before she could do anything else to save her daughter. Eggman walked over to her, putting the transformer back into his pocket.

"Aw, that is so sweet. You can't stand to see your daughter hurt, so you're offering up yourself instead. Just like a good mother, as a reward you can watch her get robotocized, and then you'll get to go after her!" he jeered. Aleena cried, and Eggman walked over to Sonya and Dingo and looked Sonya straight in the eye.

"You know, hedgehog, you're almost easier to capture than your father was!" he said.

"M-my father?" asked Sonya.

"Yes, for awhile I worked for him, but the second I overtook Mobius, I chose to imprison him rather than robotocize him," answered Eggman before he started to walk away.

'Why did I do that, you might ask? Easy, I knew he had a wife who was pregnant, last I heard, and I hoped that I could one day capture his family, robotocize his wife and raise the child to be evil that I figured would be even better! But, all trace of the royal family disappeared. Until your blue brother started giving me trouble, I'd almost forgotten about dear old Dad. Oh, this is good this is very good indeed!" he gloated. He pressed a series of buttons on the control panel, causing a cylindrical object to rise, and then open on a side.

"Now, Dingo, put the princess in the robotcizer, there's a good boy," he said.

"Uh, boss, if I could just-"

"Dingo! Do it or I will turn you into a bug and squish you!"

"I just-"

"DINGO!" Eggman pulled out the transformer, and began to aim.

"NOOO!" shouted Dingo. He threw Sonya aside, hurled himself at the doctor, forcing both himself and Eggman to fall together into the robotocizer where it immediately began to function.

"I love ya Sonya!" was the last anyone ever heard from either of them before a series of whirrs, clicks and beeps drowned out any other noise. At the last whirr, a two headed Dingo-Eggman robot stepped out of the tube. Uncle Chuck and Cyrus' father snap to their normal mental selves and released Aleena. Outside the Swatbots slowly powered down, the Freedom Fighters cheered. Back in the room, Sonic and Tails zoomed in through the doorway.

"What'd I miss?" Sonic asked. He noticed the Eggman-Dingo robot.

"Like, I thought they were ugly before!" he joked.

"Sonic, my boy!" exclaimed Uncle Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck! I thought I lost you for sure!" Sonic replied giving him a hug.

"Not quite. I guess with Robotnik incapacitated, we robots are free!" Uncle Chuck responded as they then released each other.

"Sonic! Before he was robotocized, Eggman (that's Robuttnik's real name) said that he captured our father and had him imprisoned for years you don't suppose he's in this building do you?" Sonya blurted out.

"Looking for this?" asked a sinister voice.

Everyone turns around to see Shadow, dripping wet, throw a tall figure with a dirty brown robe to the ground.

"Who's this?" asked Sonic.

"Beats me. All I care about is that I found a chain on the side of the lake and used it to climb out. When I surfaced, I saw this guy peeping out of a cell. He was burbling; "Was that Sonic? Could that have been my boy Sonic?" I helped him out, then knocked him cold so I could bring him up here and just show you what a broken man your dad is, if that is indeed who he is!" replied Shadow. Just then he noticed the two-headed Eggman-Dingo robot.

"Well, guess I'm my own hog now!" he said.

"I should warn you, we're never going to forget what you did to Manic, and I don't know if we can forgive you," Sonic told him.

"Harumph! I don't ask for that. All I ask is you remember my name; Shadow the Hedgehog and if you ever need a dirty deed done right, look me up," Shadow answered before he zoomed out a nearby window and disappeared into some trees.

"Should we follow him?" Tails asked angrily. Aleena gently stroked his head.

"No, he is not our problem, and we mustn't seek vengeance lest it should become us," she answered. She then walked over to the figure, and helped him up. They could now see he was about her height and green as Manic.

"Ragorn?" she asked.

"Aleena? My wife?" he replied. They got watery-eye and kissed each other.

"I thought for sure you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Believe me, there were times when I wish I was!" he answered before noticing Sonya and Sonic.

"So, I meet my children again after all these years?" he asked bending down and to hug them.

"Last time I saw either of you, you were in diapers! But where's Manic?"

"He was wounded by the guy that got you out of that cell," Sonya told him sadly.

"I know it's important that you're all having a family reunion, but what are we to do with this robot?" Cyrus' father asked, pointing to the Eggman-Dingo robot. Ragorn looked deep in thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I have an idea. Build a de-robotocizer!" he ordered.

"Yes master!" the robot replied and then proceeded to mess about with the robotocizer.

"Well, I guess that should keep it busy, come, let's see the other Freedom Fighters," said Aleena. The Freedom Fighters cheered as the hedgehogs, Tails, and Cyrus' father came out. Cyrus rushed to give his dad a hug; chants of victory filled the air.


	7. Chapter 7

The hedgehog family and Tails were quickly brought brought back to the Floating Island, where Knuckles who appeared greatly troubled greeted them.

"It's as we feared, Manic's condition has gone from bad to worse," he told them. Everyone looked panicked, and they rushed immediately into the medical tent. Sonic gently placed his hands on Tails and looked the young fox straight in the eye.

"Stay with Knuckles," he said before rushing in to join his family. Tails simply looked at Knuckles before grabbing him around the waist and began to cry.

Inside the medical tent, Manic was having a coughing fit. His family came up to him; his parents got on either side of him and gently gripped his hands.

"Manic! It's over! We won! Robuttnik's been defeated! Mobius is ours!" announced Sonic.

"Really? That's great, the planet is free. The Council of Four now rules," Manic replied weakly before coughing again. Sonya and Sonic embraced each other, never taking their eyes off of their brother.

"Manic? Do you know who I am? I'm your dad," said Ragorn. Manic looked at his father weakly.

"I don't know what to say. Cough, cough." Manic slowly closed his eyes, and his entire body went limp. Aleena's eyes watered as she looked at Ragorn, his eyes were watering as well. They covered Manic's body and the four hedgehogs walked out, they saw Knuckles comforting Tails, he looked at them, Sonic simply nodded. That was enough for Knuckles to understand. He picked up Tails and walked with the hedgehog family. News of Manic's passing spread quickly.

A huge crowd gathered in front of a small boat that carried a covered figure. Knukles walked over to the boat and placed Manic's hoverboard over the figure's head. Tails puts a pair of drumsticks on the chest, and tools beneath the feet. Children approached the boat in solemn silence and placed flowers on top of the figure, to the point where it was buried in flowers. Sonic stepped up beside the boat, took a deep breath and addressed the crowd.

"When we first met Manic, he was a total rebel. I mean he was a thief, a computer hacker, a pickpocket, and a lot of lowly things. But, we loved him. Without a lot of his skills, many of our missions would have failed, even though his main power was with his drum set he was indeed one of us, and he was without doubt, a valuable member of our team."

Sonic paused for a moment as he thought about a time long ago when the triplets first met and learned who each other were. In order to sum up the situation, he had said: "We were all born with silver spoons in our mouths and you got to keep yours, Sonya."

"Heh, I had to steal mine," Manic had replied.

"M-Manic was our brother, he was our friend, we will miss him," Sonic concluded before he stepped back down. Sonya came up and gives the boat a gentle push, as it slowly drifted away from the shallows, she ran over to Knuckles, crying, he placed his arms around her. Bartlebee played a farewell song on some bagpipes. Once the boat had gone a considerable distance, Ifucan fired a flare gun; the flare soared in the air and landed on the boat, setting it ablaze. The flames danced upon the water and reflected on the crowd. Tails held Manic's medallion in his hand and sniffled. Sonic came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Tails looked at him and saw that they were going through the same emotions. Grief over losing someone they had loved so much.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Tails asked.

"You're one of us now. Don't you remember me saying you're like a little brother to me? That means you're family to all of us. We will always look after you, and never turn our back on you, I promise," Sonic swore to him. Tails nodded, and turned his head to look back at the flames. Meanwhile, Queen Aleena and King Ragorn were holding hands. She had put her hood back on and Ragorn was softly weeping for the son he would now never know. Aleena looked upon the Oracle of Delphius.

"Do you think it's truly over? After all, the one who killed my son is still somewhere out there," she asked him.

"What does your heart tell you?" he asked her. She paused for a moment before answering.

"Mobius is ours once again; Shadow will not trouble us," she said.

A great crowd gathered at the Great Mobius Theatre. There was to be a celebration in honor of Mobius' liberation. Sonic Underground was going to perform, but with a new drummer. Cyrus had volunteered to do the lights.

"You sure you want me to do the drums?" Tails asked Sonic and Sonya.

"Hey Manic selected, you, and like I said, you're one of us, so play those drums like you mean it!" Sonic replied; Tails nodded happily. Knuckles then came up with a saxophone.

"Mind if I jam with you guys?" he asked.

"I told you once before, you're always welcome to play with the band anytime," Sonya replied happily. They were told that they were on in about a minute.

"Let's juice and jam!" announced Sonic. The three with medallions brought out their instruments just as the curtain went up.

"Alright Mobius! We are now going to play a song for you, and we sure hope you love it!" shouted Sonic.

 _Fifteen years ago,_

 _Robuttnik conquered Mobius!_

 _Triplets were separated, but then reunited!_

 _They had each other and that's what counts!_

 _They just held on,_

 _To their hopes!_

 _They never gave up,_

 _Searching or Fighting!_

 _Whooo Ho!_

 _Robuttnik's gone!_

 _Mobius is free!_

 _Whooo Ho!_

 _In our travels,_

 _We made so many friends!_

 _Helping us in so many ways!_

 _Whooo Ho!_

 _Robuttnik's gone!_

 _Mobius is free!_

 _Whooo Ho!_

 _Never give up, and victory's yours!_

Everyone applauded, the band clapped as well; they wanted in on the fun. Knuckles rushed over to Sonya and they kissed; right there in front of everybody.

"Yuck!" stated Tails.

"Yeah, yuck," agreed Sonic.

"Whoo, ho, ho! If he's doing that, he better not have a darkened past!" Ragorn warned while he sat in the audience with Aleena, Uncle Chuck and Athair.

"Ah, don't worry; I'm sure he's a great kid!" replied Uncle Chuck.

"Hey, that's my great-grandson you're talking about!"

Back up onstage, everyone waved, and then Tails pointed up, those onstage looked to where he was pointing. They saw a couple of clouds form Manic's head, a star in the center of his right eye seemed to grow brighter for a quick second as if he was winking. Back onstage, the four of them simply smiled, and continue waving.

Eight years later…

"Way cool Uncle Tails! But tell me, what happened afterwards, what did you guys set out for?" replied young Manic.

"Well, naturally, we went about trying to clean the mess that Dr. Eggman created of the planet. During that time, we erected a statue of your Uncle Manic, whom you are named for, of course," Tails told the child of Sonya and Knuckles. He was babysitting him while his parents were off trying to settle a small dispute. Manic, who resembled like a purplish-pink version of his father always loved this story.

"How did the Council of Four thing work when there were already more than four of you?" Manic then asked.

"Well, your grandparents, your mother and Uncle Sonic were the Council of Four. Your father, myself, Cyrus, his father and even Uncle Chuck served as second-in-commands if you will. The Oracle even elected to move into the palace to serve as an advisor. Ferrell got a job as head of security, and Bartlebee rarely talked to us again after your parent's wedding, I guess he was a little jealous your dad got the girl," Tails answered, filling in a few extra details the young one probably wasn't looking for.

"What about Shadow the Bully? Did you ever see him again?"

"No, the second he jumped out of that window, he was never seen nor heard from again, and that's the way we like it."

"Also, I never understood, what happened to that two-headed robot that was once Dr. Eggman and his henchman Dingo?"

"Cyrus and I took the liberty of turning it off, and it was placed in a secure location under lock and key." It was right about then that Aleena and Ragorn entered; Manic jumped for joy at the sight of them.

"Telling our grandson that story again?" Aleena asked.

"And further details," Tails replied getting up. Ragorn bent down to look at his grandson eye-to eye.

"Now, you just remember what your mother and uncles did for this planet, and always carry your deceased uncle's name with honor," he told Manic.

"I will," promised Manic. Suddenly, he then pulled out two drumsticks and started twirling them around.


End file.
